You Can Corrupt Me
by JessWho
Summary: RATED M - Slightly Gene/Alex/Jim. Definate Jim/Alex and Alex/Gene. "kissing him back with a promise"


_A/N: Beyond a bloody nightmare to write I have no idea what this is. It was ment to be Gene/Alex/Keats, so I could explore what they would be like. I even had the image of Gene branding Keats with a love bite and pushing him away, but I trailed so far away from my original intension that I've given up. Its not dark enough where it should be and it end all light and squishy. Okay I actually like the end as my lovely friend Sally said its "meaningful" without actually using words like 'Love' to describe there emotions. And damn it! Keats hand were ment to be 'Magic Hands' he is supposed to be hurting her, but I'm not entirely happy with the way I conveyed it._

_Please be honest, throw any ideas at me and hopefully some will stick, because I will try again and hopefully Keats will get that love bite._

* * *

This is where it can go so wrong, you think too long and the feelings build. You doubt one then you doubt the other, until they both catch up with you in the dead of night in an empty office.  
They all share a drink and for a moment she thinks this is a truce, but there is no point in lying in your own head. This is no truce, they are staring each other down in the hope one will break so the victor can claim their reward. They are fighting for CID, but their expressions suggest it might be something more then that. They both stand at the same time and she quickly gulps down her measure of whiskey. Whatever is happening, is happening now. She can feel the anticipation bubbling in the pit of her stomach, the terror and relief fighting to overwhelm her.

She looks up at them standing before her, Gene offering his hand to her, and she takes it because she sense it is important that she does. When she stands Jim moves forward so she is imprisoned between the two of them. Alex takes a deep breath, filling her lungs to stretching point in a vain attempt to shake the crowding thoughts from her mind.  
She is close enough to see Gene's eyes darken when she puts a steadying hand on his chest. She feels the brush of finger tip at the back of her neck, before a wet mouth lands a kiss at the base. She gasps as the kiss drags upward into her hair line. She sets her wide eyes on Gene's and watches the subtle changes in his expression. Suddenly he growls and the split second before his mouth crashes down on hers she moans, her mouth falls open and she feels a distinct heat further down her body.

Alex knows she should not make a sound. Should not give them reason to think they have one over the other, but the gasps and moans come too naturally to be stopped. One minute she is tilting her neck so that Jim is able to explore her more thoroughly and the next she was gripping Gene's lapel and grinding into his body, kissing him back with a promise.  
She does not know what she is promising him. Her heart? Her body? Whatever she is offering him, it appears some of it was being given to Jim too, because she was not resisting his touch. She was positively encouraging it with every filthy groan.

Suddenly its all moving so quickly. Jim is untucking her cream shirt as Gene masterful pops every button at the front and its pulled from her body to join the blazer that was removed somewhere down the line.  
Gene makes some cheerful remark about her bra opening at the front, but it's barely coherent as he presses his mouth to the pale skin of her chest. His tongue stroking the swell of her breast as he unlocks her and lets Jim take the charcoal coloured bra from her body, so Gene can continue to tease her with the flirting of his breath across her nipple.  
It is only when Gene's avid attention leaves her chest that she realises more of her clothes have been discarded. She must have missed the sound of zippers and the whistle of fabric gliding together as her skirt slid down her legs because she is now stood only in her heels, suspenders and knickers. "Bloody beautiful." Gene mumbles, removing his tie. His blue eyes praising every inch of flesh available to him.  
"I have to agree with you on that, Hunt. Bloody beautiful indeed."

Gene made to kiss her pretty lips again, but DCI Keats has other ideas and moved backwards so that the distance between them remains.  
The Cupid's bow of Jim's mouth quirked into a half smile at the glint of fury in the Manc Lion's eyes, but he ignored the warning, and instead encouraged Alex to turn her face towards him.  
He gasps at the contact of Alex's full red lips against his own. Jim allows one hand to wander further down her body, watching how Gene's eye map the course his hand is taking and how Gene flickers his frustrated gaze up to see Jim's other hand caressing her neck in gentle strokes.  
His fingers skim over the dampened lace of Alex's knickers and despite knowing they would, she jumps and Gene is only an arms length from her and hears her gasp become a groan as Jim applies the slightest pressure allowing the friction of fabric to do all the work.  
Jim's fingers quickly seek the hot flesh beneath her underwear, her eyes slowly fluttered open and stared straight into Gene's lust filled eyes, she wanted to call him to her, but Jim's cunning fingers forced a sordid moan from her. Alex's eyes flashed brightly and dulled before she shut them tight. Fighting for breath as her hips jerked and she let out a low keening sound in a mixture of discomfort and ecstasy. Jim stood with his own eyes sparkling with excitement. His hand arousing the bud of nerves at the apex of her thighs with a border-line bruising touch, the fingers of his other hand digging into her temple. Like the ghost of Gene pinching her breast, Jim intensified the bands of pain skittering across her nerve endings. As the sensation shot down from her head to her toes and back again, Alex held her breath, her lungs tightening with need.  
Jim extricated himself from her, allowing her to tip forward. Her legs weakened and failing to keep her up right, even as her hips bucked despairingly seeking her end.

The inevitable embarrassment of having been unable to hold her own as Jim released her from his torturous ministrations were squashed by the feeling of Gene's strong arms surrounding her limp form, her head landing to rest on his broad chest. When she was finally able to breath in, she let his scent soothing her.  
The longer she stayed with his arms folded around her, the more his body heat seemed to strengthen her bones.  
She peeked up at him through her lashes, her heart beating hard against her ribs as she became aware of her state of undress.

Disgust, disappointment, she was expecting those for having given herself so freely, to allow her body to be used with an almost abusing touch with him as a witness to how low she would slip for a few minutes of human contact, because even as the hurt penetrated her body, she had been thrilled by it.  
What she had expected was absent and in its place was concern for her, a diamond like shine of fury, the blackest lust she had ever seen and a touch of something so tender and honest she was not sure she wanted to label it, to constrain its worth in a tangle of ill formed words.  
She pushed herself up, banging her lips against his jaw in a clumsy kiss, hoping she could show Gene she felt that too, had never stopped feeling that, but it had been lost in grief and anger like no other and she was finally letting go off it.

He bowed his head slowly and she draped her arms over his shoulders, bring her mouth to his, as her almost naked body molded into his fully clothed one.  
Gene turned, guiding her body away from Jim's scrutinizing gaze and gently pressing her into the cold filing cabinet, his mouth sipping at her swollen lips the whole time.  
The darkness that had suppressed her lifted as his hands traced across her sensitive curves, her body yielding to his touch, desperate for every carefully placed touch.  
She imagined she felt the bars that had held them in their separate prisons; crumble to dust as she raised her leg to curl around his own and entice him further into the freedom they had finally found with each other. Alex's thirst for him consuming her awareness of the world as it continued without them, with a click of a door closing and footsteps carrying away into the distance.

"Gene..." Alex breathed his name, her voice tight with tears as she tried to convey all her secrets with his name alone.  
He sighed into the soft slope of her neck, "I know, me too." Gene confessed into her perfumed skin. He elevated his head after a brush of his lips, smiling the first true smile she had ever seen him give.  
She pushed the barrier of his suit jacket from his shoulders.  
It was now. It had to be now, even with all the secrets she no longer wanted to know hanging around them, she wanted all he could offer, including the mistakes, the scars and nightmares that had built him.


End file.
